


A Lazy Day

by Enigmatisty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatisty/pseuds/Enigmatisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa goes to the Hakurei Shrine one summer morning, bored, to find Reimu doing nothing and lazing around.<br/>The two end up making plans for another Reitaisai festival and go around making plans, Marisa in the search for expensive boozes and people to help with the decorations, and Reimu for the search for some old friends she'd long forgotten to enjoy this year's festival.<br/>Nothing serious and all, I may or may not actually work more on this and develop the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Day

"Yo, Reims! What....the fuck are you...up to?" Marisa trailed off as she came in the shrine, only to see her best friend lazing down on a futon haughtily laid on the floor, wearing sweat pants and a jacket as she was reading some manga about Unzan.

She blearily looked up from her manga, her cheeks flushed.

"Yo, Marisa," She yawned, clapping a hand to her mouth. "How ya doing?"

Marisa gritted her teeth and clenched her skirt, moving forward to slap Reimu on the face hardly. 

"Hey!" She yelled, rubbing her cheek, where the slap had left a stinging red mark, also snapping her out of sleeping trance.

The ordinary magician proceeded to shake her by her shoulders and look into her eyes, her own green eyes full of exasperation. 

"That's not how you spend a summer day, ze!" She groaned in annoyance. "Man, Reimu wa honto ni ujimushi da ze?" 

"Oy!" The shrine maiden snapped. "It's Hakurei, not Ujimushi! I'm not a lazy maggot!" 

This made the witch grin a little and burst out laughing. 

"Mission accomplished, ze! ✰" The magician said happily, winking and flashing the victory sign at her. "Objective: Wake Reims up!" 

Reimu pouted, leaning upwards and pushing off her blanket. She felt happy Marisa had come to wake her up after what'd seem like another boring day spent drinking tea and watching out for Yukari or Suika. 

"You bitch," She groaned, pretending to be hurt. "It's not every day I get a vacation before another incident happens." 

The magician grinned at her, obviously revved up. 

"Then let's do something today!" She proposed, an excited tone in her voice. 

Reimu looked dejectedly at her, and sighed. 

"Not something like an incident or what happened with that menreiki or that giant robot," She mused, looking up in thought. "Got it! How about we do something like the Neighborhood Association Marching Song from long ago?" 

Marisa stared at her, and suddenly remembered. "You mean the Reitaisai you had back in like, um, 2009?" She asked, obviously struck with the incentive of doing it again. "That was some damn festival, ze!" 

"You wanna do it?" Reimu smiled, enticed by the novelty of singing and dancing on a concert stage made out of the shrine like how she had done back then while everyone, youkai and human, made merry under the moon. 

Marisa beamed at her, brimming with excitement. She literally jumped up onto her feet and ran across the messy room till she stopped at the entrance to the sultry summer, looking at Reimu and holding her large witch's hat like how a cowboy would. 

"Fuck yeah!" She roared. "It's settled, ze! Meetcha' back here in an hour, I'll go find everyone, maybe even get Patchy in on the fun and get her smashed, eh?" She giggled remembering how the purple beansprout from the SDM had turned into a piss-drunk party monster after a few shots of Vodka while listening to some Korpiklaani offered to her by Flandre. 

Reimu smiled at her, feeling motivated. 

"Looks like we got a plan." She accepted, walking towards her as she flew in the sky towards the village. "Don't forget to make that vampire and Yukari give up some of their booze! I don't have any or the money to get some!" She shouted towards the rapidly shrinking silhouette in the sky that was Marisa. 

"Gotcha, ze~! Later!" She roared, waving towards her as she spotted the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "First up, Flan!" She grinned, remembering the sad yet cute little vampire that was recently allowed to live back upstairs after she began showing control over her powers. 

Reimu looked at her, then looked with annoyance at her messy shrine floor, and then at her outfit. 

"Fuck." She groaned. "Need Nitori to make me one of them robot maids..." Suddenly, she recalled that she DID have one, or rather she had one. 

"Ruukoto!" She yelled, running outside and cupping her hands to her mouth, remembering the green-haired klutz of a maid that the weird red scientist had given her way back when she used to ride Genji. 

"Raymooooo!" A sudden cry rang from the sky as the green-haired maid suddenly skyrocketed down right in front of Reimu, landing on her feet and tightly hugging her. "I missed you soooo much!"

"Alright, alright, get the hell off me!" She grunted, prying herself free of the maid's death hug. "Where were you this whole time...?" 

"Oh!" Ruukoto answered, deep in thought. "I got recruited by some hell raven who said I had a good supply of nuclear power after you forgot about me over time and left me to decompose even though I'm not made of flesh!" 

Reimu stared at her, taking in the fact that Utsuho was using her for what could be another reiteration of Subterranean Animism. "Well, shit," She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Go and clean this shit up, and tell Genji to get his green ass out of that spring. There's a festival coming up, and I'm gonna round up a ton of peeps this time." 

The android maid saluted her like a military officer, taking a sharp breath. "Affirmative!" She replied, running into the shrine. 

Reimu looked at her incredulously, then sighed, looking up into the sky, painted a forget-me-not blue with sparse white clouds here and there. 

"Well, shit..." She mumbled, feeling amazed at what had happened so far, and what could happen tonight by her sudden decision to bring the PC-98 girls and monsters into the fray. She smiled confidently, and walked to the shrine, from a lot of clashes and bangs were sounding. The shrine maiden felt anger seethe within her, ready go give the maid a piece of her mind. 

"I SAID CLEAN, NOT WRECK, YOU BITCH!" She roared, running into the shrine, dread coursing through her veins about the safety of her donation box. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Reimu wa honto ni ujimushi da ze" is a reference to Tokamak's Club entry in the 6th Touhou M-1 Grand Prix, where Okuu accidentally calls herself "Reimuwa Ujimushi" instead of her name, "Reiuji Utsuho".  
> Means "Reimu's really a maggot, eh, ze?" from my limited knowledge.


End file.
